


Disguised

by CelticDaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Charms Master Draco Malfoy, Complete, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, teacher hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticDaughter/pseuds/CelticDaughter
Summary: Nine years after the Second Wizarding War, it's common sense that Harry is working his head off and Luna decided to invite him to go on the expedition she had been planning and Hermione decided to join them. After almost freezing a few times, they accomplish what Luna wanted. They go out to celebrate and he meets someone he certainly didn't expect to. M/MA gift Drarry oneshot.some underlinings of Pansy/Hermione and Ginny/Luna





	Disguised

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one... I wrote this as a birthday gift to one of my friends...

They were all gathered at Ginny's. The whole group. Well, not that they were many.

Hermione, Ron and himself had remained close friends obviously but the two had tried being a couple for a bit after the whole war ordeal and it had strained their relationship for a while. Just like he and Ginny, they gave up the whole couple experience in less than a month. Well it was probably for the better it had kind of helped them all to figure a few things out: Harry was finally able to understand and accept that he was gay; Hermione and Ginny had gone in the same exact way, coming out only a few days after him; and Ron, well, Ron had first found it all quite overwhelming and had freaked out. But he came back, he always did.

The four of them had bounded even with each of pursuing different careers. Firstly, the girls had bounded while they were finishing school, something he and Ron had jumped on the opportunity of skipping the year and going to the auror program. A year into it and Ron decided it wasn't what he wanted to do and left to work at the sports department. Ginny was called to the Harpies as soon as she graduated. And Hermione, despite her initial thought of pursuing a job at the ministry had decided to get her masters on Transfiguration, a subject she loved, then she was invited to join Hogwarts staff as a professor (he was sure he had never seen Minerva so happy and proud). Now, nine years later, they were all well-accomplished professionals and their agendas were almost always full.

Sometime in the middle of all that (and Harry wasn't really able to pinpoint when), their group received two additions: Luna and Neville. Maybe Hermione would be able to do so, he was almost sure it was her who had brought them to their gatherings for the first time. They were her colleagues after all. The blonde taught care of magical creatures along with Hagrid and Nevile was finishing his first year as solo herbology teacher as Sprout had just retired.

"Harry, you ok?" He was brought back by the sound of his name being whispered by Hermione. He shook his head as if to wake up and smiled.

"Yeah, just remembering how much we have grown since the war."

"That's way too deep for today, Lightening." Ginny grinned as she teased him. She had taken to calling him that after he had jumped from a guy to another in less than a couple of days. He groaned at the nickname.

"I hate to say this, but I agree." Ron was lazily relaxing on one of the bean bags of the flat, his sister at his right, both facing Harry. "It's your first day off in what? A month? You should relax."

He rolled his eyes at his best friend. "You know pretty well it's not impossible for them to simply call me in anytime."

"Yeah, but seriously, you should get a vacation."

"I've been wanting to go in an expedition for a while." Luna smiled at him. "Maybe we could go together? I mean, I was planning on going while we are on summer holidays..."

"Where are you planning to go?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Uhm, I was thinking Norway maybe." The blonde was comfortably sat by Ginny's right. They were currently the only couple in the group (it generated a few awkward moments), since a few months ago when they finally noticed they liked each other.

"Aw, we would miss the whole warm weather here?" Ron complained after taking a swing of his butterbeer.

"You don't have to go, big head." Ginny threw a pillow in his direction without looking. "I'm really sorry I can't go, babe."

"It's okay. But I don't think you'd like there, anyway." Luna chuckled. "I'm sorry I'll probably miss many of your games..."

"You can make it up to me later." Ginny smiled while Ron made a choking noise and a few disgusted faces.

"Please, keep your sex life out of any conversations I'm in!" the redhead men choke.

"Aye, brother."

"Quit this, Ron." Hermione laughed rolling her eyes. "Can I go too, Lun? I think I'm missing the wilderness a bit..." she laughed, Harry noticed everyone in the room looked at her as if she had grown another head. "What? You seriously think I'm only into books and parchments?"

"Nope, you are into girls too!" Ginny laughed as Hermione flipped her off.

"It's just that we never thought you'd willingly want to go to an expedition with Luna, that's all." Neville offered shrugging, the blonde in question nodded slightly. The two of them had had more than a few arguments about some of the magical beasts that Luna said that existed.

"Well... Harry doesn't seem surprised." She offered.

"Hermione, darling, I know you are a bit overprotective of me. Which is curious as I am an auror. And I know for a fact that you wouldn't leave me to go out on unknown territory without you." Harry smiled at his best friend, knowing he had read most of the woman's motives. "And you want to see Lun do her work as she already found proof of a couple of the beasts she talks about." He added. The brunette groaned, letting him know he was just in point.

"How in hell did he become so perceptive?" She asked Ginny.

"He is an auror. It's his job."

"Yeah, but a few years ago he wasn't capable of noticing who he liked." She countered, making everyone laugh.

"Oi! It's been years!"

"Of course you can come too." Luna smiled at Hermione, changing the subject.

"Don't you dare to make that joke!" Ginny shouted at her brother while he was almost rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Seriously, Ron, don't you grow up?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I might be able to make it work, actually." He said cutting his friend's bickering short.

"Of course you do, mate. You haven't gone on vacation ever since..."

"Forever." Ginny cut her brother.

"Exactly, you seem just like 'Mione with all that effort you put into the job."

"You know I hate that nickname, Ronald. And I for one think it's good that Harry is focusing on his career."

"You never complained before, why do it now?"

"We decided to give her a nickname and never bothered asking her if she was ok with it, she wasn't," Harry said matterfactedly. "I am very happy to be compared to Hermione in this aspect."

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled at him.

"I can't go, Lun." Nevile said apologetically, "I wish you had said something sooner though. I already have my summer planned..."

"So, you're finally pursuing Hannah?" Hermione teased, knowing he had a crush on her for a while now. He became red and groaned.

"I might be able to give you some tips if you want," Ron said puffing his chest.

"Ron, in that area Hermione has so much more success than you..." Harry teased laughing.

"Oi!"

"It's true, brother. You have a thing or two to learn from her."

They all laughed, except for Ron who looked annoyed and Hermione who was blushing a bit. It was true, she had more sway with the ladies than the guys. He had to admit, she had the soft touch most men lacked when dealing with other women. And she knew when to accept defeat.

Their night off kept going, they were all surprisingly drinking non-alcoholics but the conversation continued animated for a few hours.

A couple of weeks later, on their weekly meetup, Harry told Luna that he had managed to get a month off due to his lack of vacation since he started working at the division. The blonde beamed and hugged him. That would be their last meetup before summer began to the Hogwarts teachers as they had to run finals for all their classes and O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s so they would become overly busy.

Harry walked through the threshold of his loft with a smile on his face. It had been a crazy day but he was finally and officially on vacation. His boss had even promised him not to contact him until it came to an end. Ron had spoken the truth, it was the first time he had taken more than a couple of days off ever since he started his training. Well, in his defence even if he had asked for more, he was always called back. Not this time. He would be far away in less than a day. Happy times. He took off his shoes and sighed. Walking up to his fridge he pulled out a coke and almost moaned at the feel of the cold liquid against his tongue. It was beginning to get hot in London and it wasn't exactly pleasant, the robes he had to wear to his job didn't help as it was all black and thick. And he never really got the swing of the cooling spell. Harry had made sure that his life outside his job was almost a muggle's one. He lived in a non-magic neighbourhood and missed nothing. Well, he would miss more if Hermione didn't live at the next door. She was away for most of the year but she still lived there. He walked to his bedroom and looked around, most of his things were already in the open bag laying on his writing table. Harry decided to take a shower and change, in less than an hour Hermione would be back home from wandering around the muggle town (as she usually did after a school year) and they would have dinner together. Sharing a meal just the two of them was something they did weekly, their talks kept them both sane. Harry had come to the conclusion that she was the sister he had never had and Hermione smiled when he told her that, saying she did too. Wasn't for the Horcrux hunting, the year they spent running around the country could almost be considered a family vacation. He was about to pull another cold drink from the fridge when she knocked then entered the flat, smiling widely.

"So, you are all packed right, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione. It's in the bedroom, every single thing you put in that list is in the bag. By the way, thank you again for the backpack."

"I gave it to you three years ago." She rolled her eyes.

"Yet it never ceases to amaze me." He smiled. "And technically it's the first time I'm able to use it to go camping. Come on, I know it gave you a lot of work and that you actually perfected the spell before giving me the bag." She shrugged. "Are we having dinner or not? I'm starved. Don't treat me like the Dursleys." He joked.

"In or out?"

"Out. The house is clean and I really don't want to give Kreacher any more work. He's off to bed already."

"Sure. Italian? I could kill for some muggle food. I'm not complaining about Hogwarts' food but it can get boring."

"You sound like Fleur right now. But yeah, Italian is great." He added before she could complain about being compared to the blonde.

The night was pleasant as they updated themselves on their lives and laughed at the anecdotes they shared.

Next day came with them leaving early in the morning to meet Luna and begin the expedition as she liked calling it. They were at the Ministry, the current legislation demanded that every international travel began there. Since some death eaters were still missing, the control around the borders was still needed and Harry was aware his department, the transportations' and the muggles' relations departments were working together to monitor the muggle entrances.

Luna smiled at them as they were rushed to the front of the line as soon as Hermione and he were spotted. "I think it might be a good idea for you to disguise yourselves..." she noted with her dreamy voice.

He always got a bit annoyed about the special treatment he received every single time he went out. It only got worse when he was with either Ron or Hermione. The redhead always seemed to like the attention though. Hermione was more likely to be just as fed up as he, if not more. She still had some difficulties with accepting she was basically just as famous. She opened her mouth as if to answer the blonde.

"You know she's right, hun. In no way you can go anywhere unnoticed, you are the golden girl and the youngest person to acquire two masters in ages."

"And youngest teacher in over a century."

"Ah, yes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and mumbled something about all that not being really important but nodded and began changing his appearance then hers. They were being directed to the security area when she finished the spells. As some officers had watched the transformation they had no trouble getting through it. Luna beamed at them when they were given the portkey.

"I hope you enjoy this..." The blonde said.

The sensation that came from portkeying wasn't pleasurable in no way and he still had difficulty with the landing, he always ended up on the ground. And that's where he was now. He heard Hermione chuckle and glared at her.

"I'm still shocked you can't land properly, Har..." She said while helping him up. "You are an auror and were pretty good playing Quidditch."

"To be fair, he never landed properly playing Quidditch," Luna added in a soft tone which only made the brunette laugh harder.

"Fact."

"Oi! I just hate portkeying. Rotten feeling, I'm always a bit sick after that." Harry grumbled.

"Aye, aye..." Hermione agreed.

He looked around and noticed they were standing in a clearing of what seemed to be a freshly defrosted forest. It was quite the view, honestly. He smiled looking around.

"We are near the city we are supposed to meet our guide. They're magizoologist and we have been in contact for ages, they recently discovered activity of one of the creatures I've been seeking." Luna explained as she started walking, not really checking to see if they were following her. Hermione was the first to decide it was really better fo follow the blonde. "The plan is to set headquarters for the month at a hostel in the city and set out three days a time. It's a magical village, actually. I guess they don't have a proper landing place inside so people portkeying always lad here."

As they walked towards the village, Harry noticed how the buildings merged with the ambient and got awestruck.

"We definitely need to travel more." He heard Hermione mumble and smiled at how they still had the same line of thoughts sometimes.

"I certainly will make sure we do that." He smiled at the woman he considered his sister.

Luna guided them to the centre of the small city and to the entrance of the inn they were supposed to stay.

"I guess we could get settled then meet at back here to eat and chat with Alex to figure out the schedule…" She smiled and started talking to the receptionist after casting a translating spell over herself. The blonde came back holding three keys.

Harry entered the room he was directed to by one of the inn's employees. He sighed as soon as he was left alone and smiled to himself. It was really good to be able to not worry about a thing. It has been... Too long.

"May I ask what are you thinking about?" even with Hermione's appearance modified, he somehow was able to read her.

"It's nothing…" He answered, not really knowing how to put into words how he currently felt. "I'm just enjoying…"

"Not worrying?" She raised an eyebrow, her face completely different except for her brown warm eyes. "I'm glad you can feel it. I don't. You have the terrible habit of getting into trouble. I dare say you could go out looking for it… Someone has to worry about you. I actually risk my welcoming at the Burrow if something happens to you." She joked. "I am, though. Glad you are able not to worry. You are allowed a break sometimes." She smiled and they made their way to the restaurant to join their blonde friend. "You are aware the spell only works for 24 hours if it's not reinforced before right?"

"I am an auror, you know?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm awfully aware of that."

"My team was hand picked by you and me, professor." He teased. "They are the best."

"And yet, I worry."

"Come work with me." He smiled, knowing she was perfectly happy in her job and knew he was actually good and happy in his. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Luna said cheerfully as the joined her and the guide at the table. "This is Alex, they've marked a few sites where the Norwegian sparkling fish has been seen by natives. We were discussing our strategies." They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the details of the excursion. Well, Luna and Alex. Harry and Hermione simply heard.

It was their fourth attempt to gather evidence of the fish's existence, Hermione was hellbent on finding it. They had seen a few vestiges and she was almost going mad not being able to see more proof. Harry just knew that. How? Well, she was just as much invested in the discussions as Luna and even gave her insights here and there. Their lack of luck was starting to get to Harry but he knew Luna wouldn't simply give up nor Hermione would. He started praying to Merlin, Morgan, Circe even the muggle's God for the damn fish to appear. The brunette witch was starting to get obsessed. Their second week there was coming to an end and he actually wanted Hermione to enjoy the city a bit before they had to go back. Honestly, he wanted to do so too. He had left the girls scheming their next trip and went sightseeing. He passed by a pub that seemed inviting enough, upon entering he smiled seeing the outrageous amount of rainbow decoration. He left the bar a few minutes later, after figuring out their business hours. He wanted to explore it with Hermione, maybe Luna too. It took them now more attempt. All Hermione's insights had worked out and she was beaming happily.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked lightly.

"Alex and I need to catalogue everything. The photos are the proof we needed to prove it's existence but it will take us a while." Luna said. "But I guess we could go celebrate tonight. We could go freshen up and meet here in, say, an hour?" They all nodded and went to their rooms.

"So, I suppose we should ask for an indication…" Hermione said as the gathered once more.

"I know just the place." Harry offered, beaming.

"How?"

"Well, before we left I walked around and found the perfect pub for us to celebrate."

"Lead the way then, dear badass auror!" Hermione teased.

As the two girls entered the bar they beamed back at him realising why he had said it was the perfect location for congratulatory drinks. The place was still kind of empty so they managed to get a table near the dance floor. A couple of hours later, the pub was absolutely packed. He was feeling a bit tipsy and was actually enjoying the music and the sheer amount of beautiful people dancing.

"Come on, Hermione, let's dance!"

"Oh, I swear I've never seen you willingly go dance! You have your eye in a guy." She raised an eyebrow at him and he felt his cheeks heat up. She always managed to read him with no trouble. "Sure, why not? I might as well get someone to dance if I go with you…"

He was having fun, and he might have had his eye on a guy for a while indeed. Harry and Hermione danced a bit with each other but in no time the two of them were separated. A woman politely asking for a dance with his sister and a man silently asking too. In no time he had completely lost Hermione and was focused on dancing, mostly rubbing against the other men. He was quite drunk. Suddenly the man he had his eye on was in front of him, joining the dance. Well, he completely forgot the other guy if he had to be honest. This guy outdid every other in the pub. He seemed to be a native, Harry thought looking at him. All his thoughts were lost as soon as they began to dance more closely. Three more songs and they were kissing.

He woke up with a god damn awful headache. Groaning, he started moving in order to get up. Only to feel a body behind him. He froze. What? Then he remembered. He had decided to follow the men out of the bar a bit after there started kissing. He relaxed again and started to drift once more. Then he noticed the lighting of the room and wondered about the time, seeing his wand on the bed table, he reached and cast a tempus spell.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, forgetting all about the other men in the bed.

"Go back to sleeping for fuck's sake!" The man groaned, reaching for him and pulling him back next to him. Harry once again froze. His mind racing. Whoever it was behind him would freak out at the sight of a very naked Chosen One in bed. What the fuck should he do? The man seemed to notice his stiffness. "Don't you tell me -" He was able to pinpoint the moment the other guy had opened his eyes. "- youwereonlyexperimenting." The men said the rest of his phrase in one breath. "Potter."

He might have been in risk of getting his spine snapped by the velocity he turned his head. Or a stroke upon registering the smirk on the other man's lips. He knew that forsaken smirk. "Draco." He had no idea of what moved him to utter the blonde's first name.

"So the rumours were true." The blonde began, clearly teasing him. He had no idea of what made him relax back on the bed. Maybe it was because Draco was someone he knew wouldn't go out saying he was there. "You are very much gay." He couldn't help but laugh, the blonde simply smirked. When did that smirk become so sexy?

"Well, obviously."

"Hungover?"

"Very."

Draco moved slightly and summoned two vials, passing one to him. "Pepperup." He drunk his and got up, Harry staring at him blankly. "See something you like?" He was stark naked, walking towards a walk-in closet.

"Uh-" Very much, Harry thought.

Draco re-entered the room in only sweatpants. Fuck. "I'm not trying to poison you, Harry. Drink the damn potion." He sneered, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Uh - I know." He drank the vial's content in one go. It was very strange, honestly. His school nemesis was in front of him and the two of them were able to exchange more than jabs and argue. Well, Draco did. He hadn't been really able to say much since the blonde had left the bed. He felt himself blush. The Slytherin threw him a pair of sweats. "So, where have you been?" He asked the first thing in his mind. He remembered the blonde leaving the country almost immediately after the trials ended.

"Here and there. After the trails, I decided to finish school in Ilvermorny so I spent a bit more than a year in the United States. Then I moved here to study charms. Thank Merlin I'm not really a known Death Eater." Draco said with a shrug. "I don't think I'd have managed to get a masters if I was."

"You were acquitted."

"Thanks to you." He smiled at Harry. "Coffee?" Harry nodded. "After coming here I met Pansy, she finished her last year at Beauxbatons then came after the same schooler as I…"

"Pansy is here too?"

"Yep. She might enjoy knowing you're here." Draco said and laughed at Harry's doubtful expression. "Well, she'll enjoy knowing you are as gay as she has always said."

Harry managed to chuckle. "Right."

"I can call her and arrange a late lunch if you are up to."

"Sure," He said without thinking. "Don't you think it's strange?"

"What? We being able to be friendly? More than if I may. We grew up, Harry. And I outgrew my father's raising. So did Pansy." Harry simply nodded. "She still has trouble accepting she changed after that day…"

"She was afraid. I get it. I wouldn't do the same. But I get it. And she apologised profusely every day I saw her during the trials. I'm very much over it, she should be too."

"Figures you would be able to simply forgive her."

"Those were dark times, Draco. We did what we had to survive."

"I still can't forgive myself…"

"You helped in the end. And you didn't say it was me."

"I did nothing to save Granger from my aunt's wrath."

"And as far as I know, Hermione has forgiven you and your mother. You were both under high risk."

"She said she did." Draco hung his head.

"So she did. Does Hermione look like someone who would lie just to make someone feel better?"

"You're right."

"Now that it's set straight,-"

"Anything but straight, Potter."

"Did you really?"

"I couldn't let that pass. You were saying…?"

"I should probably let Hermione know I'm alright."

"She's here too?"

"Yeah, we were together at the pub. Luna too."

Draco magically set the coffee to make itself with a flick of his wand as the entered the kitchen.

"No house-elf?" Harry teased.

"I guess I outgrew that too." Draco laughed. "I'm rarely here. I spend most of my days at the lab."

"Lab?"

"My job - yes I have one, Potter - is to create new spells and research forgotten ones." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's raised eyebrow at the mention of him having a job and passed him one of the cups. "I actually have been trying to figure out how to reverse the side effects of cruciatus."

"As far as I know Hermione has been researching about it as well."

"She mastered in two areas right?"

Harry nodded. He suddenly remembered he was supposed to reach out for Hermione in some way. "Do you have an owl?" Draco nodded in the direction of the bird. "Do you mind? I guess it's the best way to let her know I'm good."

"Sure." As Harry began writing a short note to his sister, Draco went about, making them something to eat. Wow. "You think she'd like to meet?"

"I guess. You and Pansy were honestly the last people I imagined meeting here. No problem in asking." Harry finished his short letter asking about lunch and sent the owl on its way. Only then he remembered he hadn't said anything about meeting Draco. "I guess she'll be surprised too. I forgot to mention you'll be going too." He laughed as the blonde rose an eyebrow. He motioned to the plates full of food on the counter and Harry moved to sit in front of him, both immediately diving into the food. "You are a good cook."

"It's eggs and sausage, Potter. There's no way to get it wrong."

"You are so wrong about that. Don't ever try Ron's or Ginny's." Harry laughed.

"Why would I? But thanks for the heads up."

"It's straight out venom, honestly."

"The-"

"You can't keep yourself from straight jokes for once?"

"Not really. They are too easy."

"They are really bad."

"I know." Draco chuckled.

They ate in silence then. Harry spent the time analyzing Draco's face every now an then, trying to hide the fact he was staring. As they finished eating and nurtured yet another cup of coffee, Harry had managed to summon his Gryffindor courage. After Draco spelt the dishes to wash themselves, he started towards the living room. Only to be thrown against the nearest wall.

Harry moved quite quickly. Not allowing himself to doubt his moment's decision. He pressed against the blonde, pushing him against a wall and attaching his lips to Draco's neck, earning a surprised gasp. In no time, the blonde was tilting pulling his hair and guiding his mouth towards his own. The kiss wasn't desperate but was full of lust. They both smiled into it. Draco began to direct Harry towards the bedroom.

"So…"

"Well…"

The blonde kissed Harry's shoulder chuckling. "We should probably get up and start getting ready for lunch. Odin must be back with Granger's answer and I need to send him to Pansy." Harry nodded but stayed put, watching Draco get up.

"Fuck."

"We can go back to that after lunch." The blonde joked, pulling the sweatpants he had been using then bending to meet Harry's mouth with his own. Before it could develop though, he broke the kiss. "If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is towards there." He pointed the right door. "I'll see if Granger answered and sent a note to Pansy."

"You probably should start calling her Hermione."

Draco chuckled. "Old habits die hard, Potter."

"I see." Harry laughed as he walked toward the bathroom.

"I might join you in a minute," Draco shouted from the living room. He felt his body heat up. "I might have followed your lead and not mentioned you or Hermione being here." The blonde said as he got back to the bathroom and entered the shower behind Harry.

Needless to say, an hour and a half later, they were basically running to the Inn's restaurant, almost late. Harry stopped on his tracks upon seeing Hermione, making Draco run into him. The brunette was talking animatedly with someone she seemed to know for years.

"We can't be that late. Pans is always the last to arrive and she's already here." Draco whined. "She's never gonna let me live it down."

"Where is she?" Harry asked looking around. It wasn't possible that the two Slytherins had changed so much that he wasn't able to recognise either at first sight.

"There. OI! Pans!" the blonde started walking in the direction of Hermione's table, dragging him. As he called out, the woman talking to his brunette friend turned and smiled. The smile quickly changed into a smirk as he felt her gaze land on him.

"Well, if it isn't Draco being late for once." She beamed.

"I was starting to think you had forgone lunch, Har."

"I - we- how did you-?"

"We" Hermione smiled at him while gesturing between her and Pansy, "weren't even close to as hammered as you two. I did think that there was something familiar about Draco when I saw you two dancing and then about Pansy while we danced."

"I'd like to say I recognised you as soon as I saw you but only when Luna went to Hermione and announced she was leaving I heard her say her name." Pansy blushed and Harry wondered why. "I realized it was really her by looking into her eyes." She mumbled and Hermione laughed and kissed her cheek. What? Hermione Granger kissing Pansy Parkinson's cheek? His face must have shown what he was thinking because his best friend rolled her eyes.

"What? Harry let's not forget you just walked in holding hands with Draco Malfoy, your school nemesis. And was using his owl to write me, I assume that's where you spent your night. Growing up is a thing, apparently." She snuggled closer to Pansy who smiled and wrapped an arm around the woman.

"So you are both under transfiguring spells ever since you got here," Draco stated looking between the two friends, who nodded. "It has got to be exhausting."

"Worthy if I'm not going to be starred at nor stopped in the middle of the street for an autograph." Harry shrugged. "I usually used them when I'm on the field."

"Oh, Draco! You got yourself a superstar!" Pansy teased, snorting.

"Play nice, Pansy." Hermione said, slapping her arm lightly and she shrugged.

"Let's not forget Granger is also transfigured," Draco said, raising an eyebrow at the exchange.

"I'm only-" Hermione began justifying.

"Honestly, she deserves the attention. She doesn't even recognise she basically has a fan-club back at Hogwarts…" Harry teased.

"I don't!"

"That's definitely not what Nev's been saying." He beamed.

Their lunch went well and as Draco had promised him, the two went directly to Harry's room as soon as they had finished. The next week was good, great even. He promised himself he wouldn't worry until he had to go back to England, it wasn't working. He was falling rather quickly and was sure it wouldn't be easy to say goodbye. Only four days after they got together for the first time, Harry had taken up to sleeping in Draco's flat. Upon the blonde's request, obviously. Waking up curled up with Draco was really awesome. For the first time, he had to go to work. He left early, saying he was supposed to only stay there briefly since he was supposed to be on vacation. Harry met Hermione in a coffee place not far from the flat, as always. She was alone and excused Pansy saying she also had something to solve at the lab. They wondered what had happened that demanded both their research leaders to go back to work.

"Pans says it shouldn't take more than the morning. What do you want to do meanwhile, Har?" She asked smiling at him.

"Dunno…" He suddenly began thinking what he had with Draco, he had no idea of where the blonde stood when talking about them. Did he want to pursue a long-distance relationship? Did Draco even think about it? Did the blonde want something more than a summer fling?

"Harry? Talk to me. Thinking so hard doesn't look good on you." She smirked.

"You definitely had been spending too much time with Pansy." He rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm-" The brunette's eyes became dreamy as he said the other girl's name, he noticed.

"Yeah, me too."

"What do we do?" Hermione seemed lost.

"I was thinking about it… I really don't know. I mean, we should probably talk to them? But -"

"What will be Pansy's reaction? I don't even know if she does relationships."

"You two are having an awful case of Wrackspurt infestation. Just talk to them." Luna joined them at the table for the second time in that last week. "You won't know how they feel about anything until you talk to them." She smiled. "Why don't you make them lunch and talk?" She offered. They laughed and nodded and immediately started planning. They left in a hurry as soon as an owl saying they would take another hour then meet them. Pansy sent it actually, telling Hermione she would get back to her flat to freshen up in an hour and saying Draco asked her to inform Harry the same thing. She apologized for the millionth time for having to leave for work.

Harry was nervous, he didn't really know if Draco would like the surprise. He was in the middle of cutting vegetables and convincing himself not to bring up his feelings when he received a note from Hermione: 'Don't you dare to chicken out! We both agreed on this. H' he smiled, only her to know he would be psyched about everything. Fifteen minutes later he heard the telltale of the apparition on the adjacent room. He drew in a deep breath. This was it.

"Harry? You cooking?" Draco appeared, already in the process of taking out his robes. Harry nodded dumbly. "Just let me change and I'll help." He pecked his lips and moved to the bedroom.

"No need…"

"Nonsense. Let me help." Draco was back basically in a blink, wearing his usual sweats and no shirt. "It smells great."

"Thanks… And you don't need to help because it's ready." He smiled.

They sat to eat, Harry's stomach turning into knots (it made him remember the breakfasts before Quidditch games at Hogwarts). He forced himself to eat, hoping it would give him strength. After Draco had spelt the dishes to wash themselves, they sat at the couch, hugging. Harry draw a breath, taking courage.

"Draco?"

"Uh?"

"What are we?"

"I don't know, Harry." The blonde shrugged. "I like spending time with you…"

"Umm…"

"You don't?"

"No, I do. It's not that." Harry shook his head, "Merlin, I'm bad at this." He mumbled to himself and felt Draco move against him.

"Harry?"

"Sorry, what I meant was that I like spending time with you too," Harry spoke and closed his eyes. he didn't want to see the blonde's reaction to his next words. "I really like you." he whispered. The following silence seemed to be prolonged, he felt Draco move. Shit.

"Harry? Look at me." Draco whispered back after what felt like hours after. He felt the blonde's hand on his cheek and opened his eyes, seeing mirth in his eyes. The Slytherin leaned in and closed the gap between them in a sweet kiss.

"What-"

"You know, I've been thinking about going back to England for a while now…" Draco smirked and kissed his cheek as he was shocked. "I guess now is a good as any… What do you say about we start dating?" Harry simply nodded while beaming. "Good, let's hope life there will be a bit easier with Harry Potter as my boyfriend."

"I really like the sound of it." Harry kissed him hungrily.

The four met for dinner. He immediately noticed how happy Hermione looked and smiled.

"You two planned together didn't you?" Draco asked as soon as he laid his eyes on the other couple.

"Well, the main idea was Luna's…" Harry shrugged.

"She actually met us at the café, saying we had a Wrackspurt infestation and called us out." Hermione smiled.

"He moved faster than you too, then?" Pansy asked smirking.

Draco nodded and Harry silently inquired, "We actually talked about you two while solving the problem they were having at the lab. We might have dared each other…"

Harry noticed Hermione's stare at the two of them and chuckled.

"I say we call the dare off."

"Sure." Draco shrugged. "I got a boyfriend after all."

"And I, a girlfriend." Pansy beamed and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"So, I guess we are moving back to London then?" Pansy asked Draco, who simply nodded.

"Mom's gonna love this."

"Oh, yes, Cissy will have her baby boy back…" The raven-haired woman teased.

"OI! She'll love to have you back too, Pans! She actually considers you a daughter."

"Well, I can only imagine the guy's reaction." Harry said to Hermione, absentmindedly.

Her eyes widened. "Ron's gonna freak." Then she started laughing. Harry had noticed she had recently stopped worrying about the redhead freaking out and started laughing about it.

"That's one huge understatement." Harry nodded, chuckling.

It took the two Slytherins exactly four days to organise their lives and be ready to leave the country. The portkey the government had to send them so they could go back to London arrived two days before the afternoon they were set to leave. The group arrived back at the British transport department and immediately heard the gasps, Hermione had undone the transfiguration spells before they grabbed the old boot. Harry had offered to make dined for all of them but Luna declined, saying she was actually dying to see Ginny. He heard her say she would probably have rotten teeth if she spends any more time around them for the time being.

"Besides, we'll have lunch tomorrow? Ginny said everybody is anxious to see the three of us." She asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. "I'll see you at Nev's then!" She left then. Harry and Hermione smiled and he noticed the other two other exchange glances.

"You two don't really have to go." Hermione offered the way out, smirking.

"Time's as good as any." Pansy shrugged and Draco sighed, nodding.

Harry chuckled at the feeling of Draco's grip on his hand tightening as the four of them arrived at his Gryffindor friend's house. Apparently, the rest of the group was at the kitchen if the noise coming from there was any evidence. The fireplace flared into light for the third time after he stepped out signalling Pansy's arrival. He and Hermione had come through first then came Draco and Pansy.

"Guys?" He uttered.

"In the kitchen!" Neville's voice came through.

With a small breath, the made their way to the room. As they stepped into the room, the whole clattering stopped. Harry looked around the room. Everyone seemed surprised, well, except for Luna for obvious reasons.

"Hey! Draco, Pansy! You really came!" The blonde moved to greet the four of them and Harry was almost grateful she had broken everyone from their surprise freeze. Almost. As soon as Ron had recovered he started shouting at the two Slytherins. At some point, he brandished his wand at them and at this exact moment Harry stepped in front of Draco and cast a disarming charm. The ginger man was struck by two spells. He looked to his side and noticed Hermione had made the exact same movement to protect Pansy. The spells were so strong that the wand was tossed in their general direction, only to clatter against the ground in between them.

"Oh well, I see what's happening here." Ginny exclaimed, grinning then turned to Luna. "Hun, why didn't you tell me these two were dating now?" The blonde smiled.

"Well, I guess I wanted to see everyone's reaction?"

"Well, guys... I trust you remember Draco and Pansy?" Hermione sighed and shook her head, weakly smiling.

"Why?" Was the only thing Ron could utter while massaging his head, the force of the spells' impact had thrown him against the wall.

"Really Ronald?" Hermione said with an annoyed voice.

"Well, welcome to my humble home." Neville shrugged. "And to the group."

"Food's ready? I'm starving!" Ginny exclaimed after greeting the four of them.

"Oh, uhm… Yeah, but we are one person short." Neville practically mumbled.

"Who?" Ron asked confused. "We are all here."

"Nev?" Harry heard a feminine voice come from the living room.

"Kitchen!" Hermione, Ginny and Pansy shouted in unison.

"Hey…" Hannah greeted them all and landed a kiss on Neville's lips.

"Seriously? I'm the only single here?" Ron rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Sorry, brother. I told you, you should have taken some tips with Hermione." Everyone laughed at Ginny's words. Well, except Ron.

Three days later, it was Harry and Hermione's turn to get nervous. They were meeting Narcissa at her flat as she had ended up selling the manor after the ministry cleared it.

"You know, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Draco said as they were about to step through the fireplace. Harry shrugged. "You look cute when you are nervous." Harry felt like Draco looked at him as if he was the most important thing in the world. The dinner went well. The older woman actually thanked them for making her two children back to Britain.

It took a week for Draco to voice his plans to start a company to develop his spells and potions. Harry did everything he could to help and even suggested Pansy as his business partner. That suggestion was blown away when the other couple met them for lunch the following day, both beaming and informed them that Minerva and Flitwick had accepted Pansy's application and that she would be the charms apprentice teacher under Flitwick. Hermione swore she had nothing to do with it and when even Pansy had her doubts, she offered to take Veritaserum for them to know she was telling the truth.

"You three know they wouldn't have accepted if Pans was anything but brilliant." Hermione said as they relented.

"You better be telling me the truth, Granger." Pansy narrowed her eyes to her girlfriend. "Or you are staying dry for at least a month."

Draco laughed so hard that he almost fell from his seat. "As if you could stand all that time without her."

"Oh, I said she would stay dry, Malfoy. I can have plenty by myself." Pansy smirked.

"And I'm glad to say that it won't be necessary as I haven't uttered a word about Pans to any other teacher or headmistress. I'm not even sure Minerva knows we are dating."

"Oh, come on! We were news not too long ago." Draco offered.

"Does she strike to you as someone who reads the Weekly Witch?" Hermione deadpanned.

"You-" Draco said with a smirk, "have a point, Granger."

"On other note-" Harry began. He looked at Draco to signal him to continue.

"Oh yes, I've been working my ass off to make this, but it's finally real…" Draco said, dramatically. "Leigheas coming out of the paper. Although I could probably use one or two partners, the company is almost out there!"

Hermione and Pansy exchanged glances. "Congrats!" They exclaimed together.

"You said something about partners…" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm flying solo right now. Harry is all about law enforcement not really study and all. And everyone else I could think-"

"Pans you think we would be able to-"

"Probably, Myne. You have always been an overachiever and I'm always willing to help my dear surrogate brother." Pansy smiled. "I've been thinking about how I would be able to keep my researches…"

"Seriously?"

"Of course, Draco." Hermione smiled "We actually have similar lines of research, it might work. Although I'd say you would run everything…"

Then they began talking about the company. Their lives more entertained than ever. Who would have said? Harry thought. less than ten years before they were practically nemesis, fighting on opposite sides of the war. Yes, Draco and Pansy had changed but he and Hermione had too. All of them had.


End file.
